Itsumo Wasurenai
by Akemi Kayoda
Summary: Temari feels guilty about her actions in the prelims. Tenten & Temari, Shoujo ai, Fluff, soon to include Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Itsumo Wasurenai By Akemi Kayoda

Disclaimer: I don't own Temari or Tenten or anyother Naruto characters. But, the plot is mine. Those who think to steal my happy lust bunnies (otherwize known as my plot) will be sent to Africa to frolic with the beasties and the buggies and all of the other people I feel are plotting against my plot to take over the world!

Now with that out in the open. . . Enjoy your yuri!

From the first shirkan you threw, I could tell that you fancied me. Your attacks were slow and I know you could have done better. It was so irratating how weak you were. My pride got the better of me. I don't know why I felt I had to go so far. . . I regret it now. 'Hn. You probably hate me now.'

I didn't have to set my fan where you fell. But I was showing off. And on top of it all I had to chuck you away like some form of trash, when in reality I'm the trash. I had already won. . . "Me and my stupid. . . Arrrr!"

Temari sat up in her futon, and placed her head in her hands, "Why did I do that?"

She got up to look out the window. Everything was peaceful in Konoha now. The moonlight lit the roof nearby where Gaara was sitting looking up at the moon with an unreadable expression on his face. 'I need some air. I won't be getting any sleep anyways.' With that Temari moved away from the window to dress herself before sliding the window open and jumping out. Landing silently on the pavement below she looked up at the sillouette that was her younger brother.

Gaara looked down at his sibling for a moment before returning to watching the moon. Temari stood for a second waiting for him to say something. When no comments were made she turned to wander down the streets aimlessly. 'I wonder if she would even look at me anymore?' Temari walked for what seemed like forever, and she found her self in the red light district. "Well, lookie at the purty gurrlie!" Said a very drunk man sitting amongst some trash bags in the ally she was passing. She raised her eyebrow at him but said nothing before quickly turning and walking into the nearist bar.

"Ouch!" She cried. 'Damn whoever decided to have a world with blonds' Temari rubbed her abused forehead before noticing that the man was walking towards her. And she was feeling a bit woozy. "Leave me alone! Go rape someother girl!" She shouted at him. "I am not in the mood."

"Shut up! I'm gay! I wouldn't rape you!" The man screamed like a howler monkey.

"Then kindly remove your hand from my cleavage."

". . . . . ?" The sissy man looked down at his hand and squezzed the feminine appendage in his hand. "Mmmm. . . You aren't a man. . ."

The man leaned forward and kissed Temari quickly on the lips. Temari's stared at the man open mouthed at his adacity. Apparently he thought the next good idea would be to put that mouth into good use because the next thing anyone knew he was sucking face with our pretty little sand-nin. And she didn't like this little turn of avents at all so she bit off the wiggling appendage in her mouth. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The man screamed like the girl he was dressed as. Temari quickly spit out his tounge before jumping onto the roof-top of a nearby bar and running away lest she be caught.

Once Temari had left the red light district she jumped over houses looking for a stream in which to wash her mouth. Finding none she spit in the gutter. 'Well, that was interesting. Why was I out here again?' Remembering her earlier crisis she decided to visit the object of her guilt.

'Why do I even feel guilty?' Temari thought as she opened the window to the room belonging to Tenten. She jumped through quickly closing the window to get rid of the draft that had accompanied her into the room. She walked to the bed in the center of the small hospital room casting her shadow onto the lithe figure lying there.

Temari cast her eyes away from the beauty lying before her. 'She looks so innocent. . . I feel like I hurt an angel and I should be cursed now. . .'

Temari walked to the side of the room to grab a chair. Moving the chair over to the bed, she sat down. 'Could you ever forgive me?'

"Yes, Always. . ." Tenten moaned. Temari was startled at first but smiled and lay her head down on the mattress on which Tenten was lying. Temari grabbed ahold of Tenten's hand and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Tenten opened her eyes hearing Temari's breathing even out, ". . .Temari-koi." She finished

--Owari-

So did you like? Yes? No? If I get 5 reviews I'll continue. . . I feel like being evil. I have to go get my teeth drilled in an hour. Anyways please review. . .

Later,  
Akemi 


	2. Chapter 2

Isumo Wasurenai Chapter 2 By Akemi Kayoda

Disclaimer: I own not the fair maidens depicted herein.

To my reviewer:

solareclipse117- I'm very glad you reviewed. My brother told me that yuri wasn't as popular here at but I didn't think it would be this bad. But, anyways I am rambling now. So since you are a wicked awesome personand reviewed I dedacate this chap to you. Thanks for reviewing.

I don't think many people read my story. Turns away; tears silently rolling down her face What people don't like g/g couplings? I didn't even add a lemon! What is the world coming to?

Anyways here is chapter 2!

Somehow Temari had ended up in Tenten's stiff hospital bed over the night; curled loosly against the other girl which was how she was rudely awoken. 

"WHAT IS THIS! Do you want her to get better? Get out of that bed this instant!" Screamed a old female med-nin.

Temari's eyes snapped open at this intending to find the sorce, then happened upon a pair of warm chocolate eyes opening sleeply. Temari's breath hitched as she looked at one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. Noticing that she could no longer breathe she retracted her eyes and started to concentrate on breathing. 'How could I forget to breathe? I'm not some blon-'

"Good Morning Temari." Came the sweet voice of the woman she still held in her arms.

Temari looked up quickly to meet those beautiful brown eyes and a smile that would rival an angels. Not noticing she started to smile herself. Temari opened her mouth to reply, but before Temari could return her greeting she was interrupted by the stupid med-nin that was currently standing at the foot of the bed.

"Well, I won't say it again. Get up. "

'What was that?' Temari whipped her head to the foot of the bed where the shouting had come from. 'That old hag just ruined our moment!'

Temari gave the med-nin a cocky smile, "Why don't you make me. I'm not here to hurt her. Besides if I did want to hart Tenten then I already had all the time I need. I've been here all night."

The med-nin frowned at Temari. "I really don't care but its hospital policy. I have to ask you to get off the bed."

And then the unexpected happened. Tenten sat up and made to get out of bed. "I want her here."

The med-nin looked at Tenten asessing the situation.

"I know Temari hurt me, but she apologised. And I hate hospitals. Their so lonley. Please can she stay." Tenten reasoned.

'Woah! Tenten was awake last night!' Saying Temari was suprised was a major understatement. 'And further more she forgives me!' Temari had to know for sure. "So you forgive me?" Tenten just nodded back with that sugar sweet smile.

"But how! What I di-The way I treated you-" Temari started easly flustered.

"I love you. Thats how I can forgive you." Tenten interrupted.

Temari just stared at her mouth agape. 'Sure I already knew she liked me. But love- and she said it out loud. She loves me. . .She loves me! And shes not mad at me for hurting her!' Everytime Temari thought the word love- that Tenten loved her she would feel this tightining in her chest. It was bittersweet. Temari felt as if her chest would explode at any minute.

"Can I kiss you?" Temari finally said reaching forward to Tenten's face.

"Please."

Temari ran her thumb down her loves cheek. 'A perfect first kiss' Temari thought leaning forward to gently press her lips to Tenten's. The moment their lips touched it was like a shot, injecting numbing warmth. They stayed that way; kissing softly for what seemed like an eternaty. The med-nin finaly got fed-up and left, thank god!

Suddenly Tenten broke away and started coughing into her hands. "Tenten whats wrong?" Temari said worried for her new lover.

Tenten just shook her head as she let her hands fall to her lap. "Let me see your hands Tenten." Temari said reaching for her hands.

Tenten's hands flinched away from Temari's. Temari was a little saddened by this but more than anything, she was angry. "Let me see your hands!"

When Tenten just sat there. Temari reached forward before Tenten understood what was happening and grabbed Tenten's wrists tightly in her hands. Tightly enough to leave bruises later. Temari brought her lovers hands in to her view to see bloody palms.

Realisation hit Temari in the face. Tenten was still badly injured from the prelims. Guilt struck the fan user deep inside.

"Your still hurt. . ." Said Temari quietly.

Tenten leaned to embrace her blond, "Mmmmm. . . But, I heal. I'll be better in no time. And I have you now."

Temari looked up to the beautiful chocolate eyes in front of her, and smiled. "Your right aijin. I'll be here for you as long as I live, and into our next lives. Forever."

Had to get that out of the way so I can write the lemon. But on the 9th it shall be done. The 9th is Tenten's birthday by the way. So its a "happy birthday" lemon.

Well I hope you all enjoyed. I can't find enough of this pairing so I had to write this.

Anyways. . . Please R&R! 


End file.
